Akatsuki Kittens!
by h4rmonnize
Summary: This is the adventures of the Akatsuki as kittens, a girl named Iris and friends! ..I really suck at these descriptions..


(A/N: Okay, so I know the Akatsuki cat stories are overused but I really, really wanted to make one /.\

___Chapter Start~!_

I walked through the streets of LA, trying to find my way home from the restaurant I played at. ___Great! Just great. I have no sense of direction what-so-ever and I chose to take a short cut of my own. Fucking retard brain,_ I thought as I walked down a deserted street I notice meowing and start walking towards the sound and meet an alley, I swear if this is a new way for rapist to find victims I will beat the shit out of whoever it is with my guitar.

Reaching toward my back, grabbing the neck of my once instrument, now weapon I trudge down to see there was a dead-end to the alley. ___Please I'm not going to get raped, please I'm not going to get raped!_ Then, All of a sudden as I'm lost in my thoughts of getting raped I hear a ding, lose my footing and eat dirt.

"Smooth, just smooth! Iris, you fucktard!" I voice along with a string of curses, picking myself up from the ground I look for the cause of the noise and find my phone in my back right jean pocket and facepalm.

"I had my phone this whole time! What the fuck! I'm practically lost for no reason!" frustrated, I throw my phone to the wall and moments afterward I realize what I've done and run searching for it, after finding the phone I pick it up, search for any cracks, and proceed to glomp it.

"Baby, I'm so sorry~! I didn't mean to I promise, Please work for for me I love youuu~!" cooing comforting works to the inanimate object I turn it on and start happy dancing as the screen lights up once again and is fully functional.

"Oh wait, I came here in the first place because of the meowing!" Looking around using my phone for light I notice a cardboard box in the corner of the alley and walk over, peer inside and see ten kittens.

There was an orange tabby who looked as if it were the leader of the group, an indigo one nearest to the tabby, a small all black kitten with an orange face and odd markings infuriating a blonde kitten who's left eye was covered by a patch of hair while it's right eye was a brilliant blue, then a deep red kitten with a circle on its chest with what appeared to be kanji with brown eyes, next was a tan kitten with markings that resembled stitches and bright, green eyes, and closest to that kitten was a silver one with bright fuchsia eyes that seemed to be glaring. Looking toward the right corner of the box there were two kittens, An onyx one with crimson eyes that seemed to be staring blankly, and a giant light blue kitten with markings that look similar to gills and sharp teeth that resembled those of a shark. Then, to the far left corner all alone was a half white, half black kitten with golden eyes.

These cats, were defiantly not anywhere close to resembling normal kittens, and I liked that about them they were odd, and different. I loved that about them. Picking up the box of kittens I stood up and looked into the box once more to see if the cats reactions, and most of them looked up to me with a curious look on their face.

"Hey guys! Uhm, well I'm gonna take you guys to my house I couldn't leave you guys there. Plus I bet you all want something to eat, and then we'll see if you guys need a bath or anything else,hm?" seeing as the cats seemed to understand I pulled the phone from it's spot in my pocket and placed a knee up to help balance the box and dialing a number.

"Hey, Karly?" I spoke

"Iris? Hello?" Her.

"Hello?"

"Uhmm.. Hello?"

"Hey?"

"Hello?"

"Sometimes I like to lay on the ground and pretend I'm a carrot." I whisper into the phone.

"Hahah~ Dude. What the fuck?!"

"Oh yeah , can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Uhh Hold on a sec~" Looking around I find the street names "Uhm I'm at 31st and Orange, how long will it take you to come here?"

"A normal driver, 20 minuets. Me? I'll be there in five!"

"Haha~ Okay Bye! don't die!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a driver and bye."

I close the phone and plop onto the ground, set the box next to me and look into it.

"Well! I guess I shall name thy now!" I reached my hands in the box and picked up the closest to me, which was the one that oddly resembled a fish.

"Hmm, well you're pretty tough looking, and you're a pretty shade of blue!" I softly pet his fur as I though of a name for the giant kitten. "I got it! Since you're so tough looking and blue I'll name you Periwinkle! Because a tough name would name you seem too bad ass so duh~" I put him into the box and Periwinkle sulked into the corner as the others snickered.

"Hey, be nice or I'll give you a worse name!" That seemed to shut all of them up but the silver fuchsia eyed kitten continued to taunt so I grabbed said cat.

"I now dub thee as Sir Boo Boo Meowsie Whisker Tits!" I smiled brightly at the now sulking cat, "I'll call you Boo-Boo for short~" Swapping Boo-Boo for a different cat, I got the blonde of the group and pet her between the ears.

"Daww~ Aren't you a good girl!" I cooed at the cat, then suddenly it stopped purring, slowly turned it's head toward me and glared. "Uh.. You're ..not ..a girl?.." I turned the cat around to check the gender of the cat and immediately turned it back. "Defiantly a male!..Uhm sorry?" then went back to absentmindedly petting her-I mean him and thinking of a name.

"How about Light?" The kitten seemed alright with the name so I put Light down and grabbed The half black and half white kitten.

"This one's too easy! You're now named Newspaper!" Newspaper stared blankly toward me as if he didn't get it. "Okay, so you know the riddle 'What's black and white and read all over?' So basically because my grandpa passed a while ago and he used to always ask me that when I was younger I've been thinking of it, but anyways, you're newspaper!" Again, I continued the swap of cats and picked up the orange tabby that seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Killjoy." All the kittens seemed to look at me now, "That's his name, Killjoy. It was either that or Weasly, cause he's a ginger."

I continued the naming and a few minuets after I was done Karly came and asked about the cats. "Oh! These kittens were all alone and me being me I had to take them, plus it's not like my Mum will mind she's on another giant business trip, this one's gonna take around a year she says." I replied

"Did you name them?!" She jumps and starts smiling brightly.

"Duhh! I'll tell you, The orange tabby is Killjoy, The Indigo one next to him is Miku of coarse cause the blue hair reminds me of Hatsune Miku haha, the black one that has an orange face is Pumpkin, The half black and half white one is Newspaper, The blonde is Light, The red one is Drossel because he reminds me of my second favorite red haired puppet Drossel Keinz in Black Butler, Giant fish like one is Periwinkle, The black furred red eyed one next to him is Sebastian because who else has black hair and red eyes other than Sebastian or Itachi? And I prefer Sebastian, The tan one with black markings is Doc because his stitches and usually doctors give other people stitches and shut up I was trying too hard I know, And lastly, the silver haired is Sir Boo Boo Meowsie Whisker Tits, but call him Boo-Boo!" I explained smiling. All she did was facepalm at the names.. They aren't that bad, are they? ;n;

(A/N: So here's the name list to make it easier~  
Pein : Killjoy  
Konan : Miku  
Zetsu : Newspaper  
Tobi : Pumpkin  
Deidara : Light  
Sasori : Drossel  
Itachi : Sebastian  
Kisame : Periwinkle  
Kakuzu : Doc  
Hidan : Sir Boo Boo Meowsie Whisker Tits, or Boo-Boo )


End file.
